


What dreams are made of

by Nefertiti1052



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefertiti1052/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: A surprise liveshow shows what the phandom always hoped to see but thought impossible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dan and Phil, obviously. I’m not saying this is or will ever be true, nor do I care if they are actually together, I love them all the same; I am a chill phannie.
> 
> A/n: This is my first fic, so please don’t be brutal. Thank you to my lovely beta, JuliPhan.

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon. I decided to take a walk to enjoy the sunlight, so I grabbed my phone and my headphones and went out.

 

I only made a few blocks when I got a younow notification, "danisnotonfire is transmitting live on younow", I almost dropped my phone of the excitement,  'a liveshow on a Sunday? And unannounced?, this must be really important!' I thought.

 

I tapped on the screen and I was greeted by the cutest smile I had ever seen. Dan looked so happy I just could help but smile myself.

 

"I know I didn't tell you about this liveshow, guys, so I will keep it short, but I wanted to share something with you, ok? Now shh!", he said, putting his finger to his lips. He then turned the phone away from him, I could finally see where he was, it looked familiar but at first I couldn't exactly identify where I had seen those walls. Dan walked slowly trying to keep a steady hand. He went through a hallway and stepped into a sunlit garden, where a few people were enjoying the day in the pool. The first person I see is Mr. Lester who looks over and winks at the camera; next to him is Mrs. Lester and Phil, both facing away. Dan doesn't stop to talk or let them know he is filming, he keeps walking and passes Martin and Cornelia sitting by the end of the pool, they give him knowing smiles but say nothing.

 

Dan is still silent, he keeps walking and reaches a smaller inner patio. There, he turns around and focuses the phone on a statue, it's an angel. He keeps panning down slowly until I see a small tray with two golden rings."This is it, guys!" he says in a calm yet excited voice. He turns the phone to himself for just a moment, "Wish me luck", he says although he knows he doesn't need it, everything in the past 8 years has been leading to this; he is finally getting what he always wanted.

 

Dan takes the Rings and walks back to the garden, he pans to Phil, who finally sees him and smiles, then his jaw goes slack. The liveshow ends and I'm left smiling with teary eyes. I'm grateful Dan decided to share his excitement and the last details to his plan but I know the rest of the story is only for them to live.

 

Man, 2017 is going to be a hell of a year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *** Ok guys, let me know what you think, kudos, shares and comments are always welcomed.  
> Follow my phanfic tumblr for more in the near future @succubusphan


End file.
